1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injector driver, and more particularly, to a technology that actively identifies a defect of a driving channel by enabling an identification of safety inspection for each channel in a driving semiconductor during an idle mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recently developed vehicles, when fuel is supplied to an engine, the vehicle engine receives data from various sensors. Further, an electronic control unit (ECU) determines a supply amount of fuel based on the data and an injector, which injects fuel, supplies the determined fuel amount. The vehicle engine system is mounted with a fuel injector that supplies and injects fuel, in particular, a diesel engine vehicle is mounted with an injector to directly inject fuel into a combustion chamber. As an example of the fuel injection device, a common rail system supplies fuel from a high pressure pump to a rail. Further, the electronic control unit (ECU) receives pressure from the rail via a pressure sensor to adjust the pressure from the rail and transmits a fuel injection signal to inject the fuel.
In the common rail system, a center of an engine block includes an accelerometer and each signal generated from the accelerometer is stored to regulate a pilot fuel amount to meet an injector state. Even though the same injector repeatedly injects a substantially small injection amount several times, the injector should perform an original function to manage the injection amount within a predetermined deviation. Therefore, the management of a fuel amount of a pilot injection or a post injection is an integral factor.
However, in the existing injection driver, inspection in a channel unit that corresponds to a power supply and reference potential short may not be performed during an idle mode. In other words, the injector driver according to the related art may only detect defect locations in a bank unit when a short circuit occurs between a connection channel of a power supply voltage terminal and the injector and a connection channel of a reference voltage terminal and the injector.
A main micro control unit (MCU) enters a driving mode to detect the defect locations when the defect of the corresponding bank occurs during the idle mode state. In particular, the main micro control unit may program a specific sequence and then identify the defect locations to identify at which location the defect occurs. Therefore, substantial delays occur to recognize the defective state of the bank and to detect the locations at which the defect occurs.